The Realization and The Finding
by Jazzybell98
Summary: Dib realizes what he feels for a certain missing alien and goes searching for him, but finds him in his back yard hurt. Bad summary but I'm not very far into this story so just give it a chance. Rated M just in case and for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic and I know there are probably a lot of mistakes in here but I'm not good at grammar. Anyways hope you guys like this and don't be afraid to tell me what you think, so R&R!

* * *

**Dib's POV**

'This must have been the longest week I have ever had.' I thought walking into my house and throwing my duffel bag onto my kitchen table. Skool used to be the highlight of my week because I got to watch an alien everyday and make sure he didn't take over Earth. But about 8 years ago Zim just disappeared off the edge of the planet, no sign, no warnings, nothing. Everyone says he was a figment of my imagination; that my mind wanted to see something paranormal so bad that I created an alien. The paranormal still held appeal for me even though everyone said there is no such thing as aliens, ghosts, etc. I didn't care what they said after a while because I just became immune to the words "weird", "freak", all those supposed insults don't hurt me anymore. I don't care what they think anymore and they stopped bothering me because it's no fun for them if they don't have words that hurt people. I graduated hi skool a couple months ago and soon have to go to college, where I am going to get my degree to become a paranormal investigator. When Zim disappeared and everyone made fun of me for still obsessing about an "alien", I vowed to myself that I would get proof and become the best paranormal investigator. I didn't need those people's blessings to follow my dreams, so I left the swollen eyeball and set out to find a new team, one with smarter people, people who would believe me. Eventually I found a new team and have been working with them for 6 years. My dad lets me go all around the country, even the world with them to hunt the paranormal so long as I get a degree in science along with my paranormal degree so I have something to fall back on if I ever need it. We are one of the most famous paranormal investigator team in the world. The team is more of a family to me than my own. No one there bullies me or ignores me; they even believe me about Zim. But sometimes I catch the leaders, Joe and Beth, giving each other the same glances when I talk about him. Sometimes it seems like they can communicate through glances; of course, if they could do that why even bother to speak at all. This past week we had been out in Scotland helping out a family with their house. They sent us a letter that was so full of plea and desperation we felt pity for them; actually it kind of scared us all after we read it. So scary that I know it will forever be burned into my mind.

Dear Joe, Beth, Tom, Dib, Ashley and Tammy,

We desperately need your help. I know you probably get these kinds of letters a lot, just so people can get someone famous out to their house, but once you hear our story I know you help us. Two years ago we bought a beautiful mansion that we knew was perfect for our family. In our family there is my husband and I, our 7 children, Sally, Mandy, Amy, Samuel, Jack, Mark, and Timothy, my sister and her husband, and my husband's parents. As you can see we have a big family and we had recently moved to Scotland for a new job my husband was offered, when we found the house. Having such a big family creates a tight budget and when we found a house big enough to fit our family and in our budget we knew fate was being good to us. We never questioned the low price and we regret that every day in this house. We moved in right away and a week after the move I noticed my girls acting different. Sally is my eldest child and she used to love being around the family, but she started going out more and more and when questioned about it she said that the house scared her. She had suicide thoughts and once was about to cut herself when she just took off running. She doesn't even stay in the house anymore; instead she lives with her fiancé in town. Mandy is the third child, who used to love talking and joking around with everyone, but she now only comes out of her room to eat and always has headphones in with heavy metal playing. I have seen cuts on her arms and she hangs out with gangs and boy who beat her. She said if they beat her themselves then she doesn't have to. Amy is my youngest and she is the one who is least changed, but everyday she is outside having tea parties or fashion shows and just jabbering away to nothing then stops tilts her head to the side as if considering something. She says she has a little friend who is here to protect her and will always be there for her. This may seem normal for some people, but it gets worse. I have been pushed down stairs, into walls and out of doors, the same as my sister. My husband has had nothing strange happen to him, but my brother-in-law is in the hospital. He went into some kind of coma where he sometimes twitches or bolts up screaming bloody murder. Amy told me that her friend said a demon is within him and it may not come out. My family is scared to death of this house, but we cannot leave this horrid house because we don't have the money right now to get a big enough house, especially with my brother-in-law in the hospital. We really need your help! If you do not come I am afraid we might all be killed from whatever evil lurks in this house. Please consider coming out to help us.

Thank you,

The Patterson family

Still gives me chills just thinking about it; well we went out to see if we could help them and we actually found several demons as well as some violent ghosts in their house. We quickly exorcised the demons and blessed the house and we found that Amy's little friend was something only Amy could see or detect. It didn't give us any clue that it was paranormal, but we believe that it was little Amy's guardian angel. I decide after all that work and traveling I needed a shower. After showering I went to call Beth; I needed to talk to someone, especially after many fights of obsessing over Zim and wondering where he is.

"Hello?" "Beth?" "Dib? Why are you calling so soon after seeing me?" she asked. I sighed. "Well Beth I need some advice. I'm sure you remember me talking about Zim-" I was interrupted by a snort. "Ok, Ok I know I talk about Zim all the time. That's what I need advice about. Well really I just need someone to talk to who will just listen and not judge me. I used to think I was obsessed with Zim because of him being an alien and how great I would be if I saved the Earth from certain doom, but it's been eight years and I still can't forget about him. I think it's more than an obsession; I think I'm in love with him. But that's crazy isn't it!? I mean to be in love with an alien who is male and who hates my guts? Please help me…" I beg. Its a couple minutes before she answers. "Dib… You are in love. And it's been kind of obvious and the whole team is certain that you are in love; we just want you to know, we don't care if you're in love with an alien who is male. We love you and we just want to see you happy. You have been through so much pain and you deserve some happiness. I know Zim is gone but for you to love him eight years after he has been missing should tell you something, but I think I'll let you figure that out yourself. It's late so I'm going to bed. Good night Dib." "'Night Beth." I reply then hang up. I look at the time and see its 1:00 AM; _yeah it's definitely time for bed. _I lie down in bed and try to sleep but I can't forget about what Beth meant. What do I need to find out for myself? I mean it was obvious to everyone I'm in love with Zim, but not to me. So why torture me by making me try to figure out what she meant. Then it hit me and with the realization I shot up in bed wide eyed.

My soul mate is a green alien named Zim…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Even though I had just found out something so big that I should have been in a state of shock all night and probably a whole day, I fell asleep right as my head hit my pillow. I probably should have slept 'til maybe five in the afternoon, but Gaz and her friends came in about five in the morning and woke me up. Wait a minute, that's only two voices. Since they were screaming at each other I couldn't be blamed for eavesdropping, so I listened to see what was going on. "How could you do this to me?" Gaz screeched.

That especially got my attention because Gaz sounded hurt and even though my baby sister hates me I still love her and don't want anyone hurting her. "Look Gaz I have told you over and over again that it was a bad idea to follow Danny into a strip club. It's not my fault that Danny can't understand you don't want to go out with him and it's also not my fault that he paid a stripper to come over and get all up in my face with herself. I have told you so many times that I only have eyes for you, but every time some girl looks at me you instantly get jealous and blame me. I love you Gaz, but if you can't accept that then we need to take a break. I'll see you later. Bye, Gaz." After that I hear the door close and Gaz started throwing things, crying and screaming. Wow, whoever that was really hurt Gaz. I knew better than to go and try to comfort her, seeing as I still have the scars from the last time she was crying after some guy she liked dismissed her. A couple hours later she finally came upstairs and went to bed; after a few more minutes of sniffling coming from her room I fell asleep again.

Someone's running behind me. I know I'm looking for something, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for; I do know that I have to find whatever or whoever it is before the person behind me does. I turn to look behind me to see who is behind me, but I can't see anything. Next thing I know I'm smacking into a wall and lose consciousness; when I wake up I look around and see what looks like a portal on the wall in front of me. I stand up and go touch it trying to see if my hand will go through it, but it hits flat wall. That's when I see a somewhat familiar body; it's Zim! It looks like he's in the middle of a meeting with a lot of people in the background; noise starts coming through the hole and it starts zooming in on two tall Irkens, one dressed in red and the other purple, and Zim.

Then the Red one speaks: "Zim we are very disappointed in you. First, you can't conquer Earth and all those said 'stupid worm babies', second, you asked to leave and come back. We couldn't let you come back to Irk, so we sent you to another planet to work as a scientist, but you go and blow the planet up! Well, you are such a disgrace to our planet that you must be either banished forever or killed. But before we let you choose which option you would prefer we would like to tell you a few things that might impact your choice. We never liked you Zim; when we gave you a planet we didn't even know it was there. We were hoping you and your 'SIR' unit would die, but instead you find that planet. Gir isn't a real SIR unit, he is made of random things from our pockets and the garbage. When you found planet Earth, we started broadcasting your failure all over the galaxy and then started selling merchandise off of your failures. It was such a success that we kept it going up until you left Earth and came back. So now that you know all these things what is your choice: banishment or death?" It was silent for a while until Zim whispers "I was never an Invader?"

"No Zim, you're too stupid to be a real Invader we just hated you so much we wanted you gone." Yells the purple one, then he stuffs his mouth with donuts. Zim's eyes start filling up with pinkish tears and his lip wobbles a bit before he stands up and says he would rather have a permanent banishment than death. He starts shuffling away and the whole time he's trying to leave the crowd is screaming "DEATH! BOO! GO WITH DEATH!" When the video goes blank I realize I'm crying for Zim; I know how much that had to have hurt him seeing as he worshipped his leaders enough to do crazy things for them, like being burnt by water and having some kind of allergic reaction to meat. Suddenly I hear an inhuman screech filled with pain and I know it's Zim but I don't know where to find him. The screech grows so much worse that I pass out from the pain it's putting on my ears.

That's when I wake up and I kind of just lay there until I smell something burning, so I shoot out of bed grabbing my glasses and shoving them on. I quickly run down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Gaz crying because she burnt some eggs trying to make breakfast. "Gaz it's ok. It was just some eggs. Go sit down at the table and I'll make some breakfast for us ok?" She actually does what I asked and she even smiled at me sending me into a state of shock. "When did you get in Dib? You kind of vanished for a couple weeks without any word and I was getting kind of worried." The words she just whispered blew my mind; Gaz hates everyone!

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my sister?" I ask being completely serious and she just laughs. "Since you've been so busy with your group I guess I should fill you in on whats been going on. First thing you should know is Dad has been working less, spends more time with me and would with you if you were ever here, and he even got a girlfriend. She's a scientist too, they met in his lab and they both said it was love at first sight. Dad plans on proposing soon, but he doesnt want a huge wedding, just a small affair with only the important members of the family because if it was huge and well known then the paparazzi would be there and he doesn't want his wedding being broadcasted all around the world. As for me, I've gotten some new friends and have become less hostile. Since then I have had a torrent of guys after me." She stops here to roll her eyes like it's the biggest mystery in the world, but Gaz is a very pretty girl and has a good figure, so it doesn't surprise me.

"Well I have had a crush on my best friend for a while, Eli, but he's a bit dense and didn't get the hints. I finally had to tell him I liked him and he agreed to start dating, but then Danny, another friend who keeps asking me out and won't give up no matter how many times I say no, has been trying to get between us since we've been going out,which is about a month now. Eli understands me like no one else and he's so sweet to me, that I fell in love with him. I haven't told him yet, but I think I should soon. I guess you heard the fight last night. Sorry about that; if I had known you were home I wouldn't have been so loud."

Gaz finishes and the shock kind of goes away but is still there. I start on breakfast, put some toast in the toaster, get some eggs and bacon out and start cooking that. Gaz starts to make some orange juice for us and by the time she has fresh orange juice breakfast is done and I have the plates on the table. After we finish eating Gaz turns to me and asks "What would you do Dib?"

Since I know what she's talking about I answer honestly without playing dumb. "Gaz I think you should apologize and if you don't feel comfortable telling him you love him, then wait a little while, but don't wait too long or else he might leave or something bad happens." The next question she asks startles me a bit. "You love Zim don't you Dib?" I sigh. "Yes I do and that's a good example of what could happen, even though I didn't know that I loved him at the time. Gaz why don't you go get ready and go now? It'll be easier if you do it now than to wait and second guess yourself and never do it." She jumps up with a smile on her face and runs upstairs with a Thanks Dib.

I clean up from breakfast and head upstairs to get dressed. After I get dressed, I walk downstairs and meet Gaz on her way out. We go different ways and she doesn't ask me where I'm going, though I doubt I would tell her. I walk for a couple blocks before stopping in front of Zim's house; every couple months I go over to his house to see if there's anything new or something that would tell me why he just picked up and left so randomly. As I walk up to the door I see a movement in the window and it makes me wonder how many hobos have holed up in there since I haven't been in the house in a couple months. With a sigh I open the door and the next thing I know I'm hit by something small yet hard and knocked to the ground. "HI Big Headed Boy!" screeches a small robot with big blue eyes.

"Gir? What are you doing here? Wait, do you know where Zim is?" "Mastah is hiding, he wouldn't tells me where. Mastah is very sad. I tried to give him TACOOS or suck monkeys, but he wouldn't do nuthin except stare at the wall and cry. One day I comes back fromz da store to finds Mastah gone. It made me sad, but Mr. Piggy kept me company and we had fun making WAFFLES and watchin the angry monkey show." Gir then gets off me and runs inside laughing like a maniac and screaming about pigs and waffles. I sit up and ask "Gir, how long have you been back on Earth? Where did you guys go?" "Ooooh well Mastah wanted to leave because he was hurtin real bad, soz we left and then Mastah blew up the planet we was stayin on and so the Tallests banished him. We came back to Earth then." He replies while sarting to make waffles.

"When did you guys get back on Earth?" I ask again. I don't think he heard me because he started cooking the waffles while singing some song about doom. I walked out and headed back home since Zim wasn't there. On the way home I start thinking about what Gir said about where they went and why they came back. Wait a flippin' minute! All that was in my dream last night; so that means all that really happened to Zim. Poor Zim no wonder he's hiding. I look up to see my house in front of me; well that didn't take long at all. I walk inside to see Gaz cuddled up against someone that I'm guessing is Eli.

"Hey Gaz" I say. "Hey Dib. This is Eli, Eli this is Dib, my brother who is gone just as much as my dad was." I roll my eyes and her and nod to Eli who nods back. Gaz opens her mouth to say something, but before she can a loud crash comes from outside. I yell "STAY HERE!", grab a baseball bat, and run out the back door to see who or what was outside. Once I'm outside I look around to see what the noise was, but there wasn't anymore. I look around suspiciously and then I hear the crashing noise again and then someone cussing. It came from the storage building so I headed over and open the door only to find something that shocked me into dropping the baseball bat and just standing there staring with my mouth hanging open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I couldn't stop staring... There under a bunch of boxes and gardening tools lay Zim trying to get untangled from everything. "Dib-stink, what are you doing here? Well no matter, help the AMAZING Zim out of this mess now!" Zim keeps screaming this at me and few other insults, but I was to busy spazzing out in my mind. Zim is back! I can't believe it, this is going to be so great. Well, he does still hate me, but that doesn't matter. I'm sure we can change that with Gaz in love now and maybe he'll meet my friends and he different now that he's back and everything he's been through-

"DIB-MEAT!" His scream snapped me out my mind babbling, which is a first and a bit strange, but hey whatever I'm just glad he's back. "Huh? Um... Did you ask me something? I was kind of zo- HEY what are you even doing in our shed?" I ask suddenly curious and completely forgetting that he happened to be trapped under a bunch of crap. He sighed and slumped his shoulder, "I was hiding... I needed some space from everything and I kind of mi-" A giant sob interrupts his explanation and when I look at him I see pink tears spilling down his face until he buries his face into his hands, the sobs becoming worse. "Aw crap, hang on Zim, I'm coming." I yell as I start shoving things out of my way and off of him.

I finally get everything off of him, but when he still doesn't stop crying I scoop him up in my arms. If all the sobbing is any clue then he's probably hurt pretty bad, so I run through the house and scream out to Gaz "Gaz I found Zim and he's hurt so I'm taking him to his base!" Once I finish screaming an explanation I take off through the front door and run as fast as I can to his base. I saw Gir in the yard dipping a squirrel into mayonaise and shoving it down his throat, but when he see's me he spit the squirrel out and screams "MARY FOUND MASTER! YAY WAFFLE TIME!" I just ignore him and run through the door and send the couch elevator down towrds his giant computer. His computer will know if he's hurt, but before I can get out of the elevator I feel a hand tugging my sleeve. I look down to see Zim's wide, glassy pink eyes staring at me and he whispers "Dib-thing Zim is not hurt physically. Will you take me to my room?"

"Sure Zim" I reply and go straight to his bedroom, which I expected a torrent of questions about how I knew where his room was and such, but Zim did nothing at all. I lay him down and stand up to leave, but a small hand stops me. "Stay with Zim. Please..." I hear a tiny hurting voice say and instead of replying I just layed down with him, then he starts sobbing again which makes me start freaking out. I didn't know what to do so I just started stroking his antennae to try and soothe him. It reminds me of one of our paranormal hunts where the family's daughter would stick to my side and I would stroke her hair to keep her calm throughout all the scary moments.

I look down to see that Zim is sleeping soundly, so I decide to leave in case when he wakes up he tries to kill me, but when I try to stand up he whimpers and wraps his arms more tightly around me so I couldn't escape. I lay back down with a sigh because I have a feeling that he would hurt me when he wakes up, but for now I just bask in the warmth of my presence being wanted by the little green alien snuggled against my side with his head resting on my chest. I smile at the cute picture and start stroking his antennae again before I fall asleep myself with pleasant dreams of being with my alien.

What started out as a pleasant dream soon turns horrible as I have the same dream from last night, but this time it makess me feel so much emptier and heartbroken because I know that the real Zim is in my arms and he's been hurt so bad yet I've done nothing at all to help him through his grief. I feel tears running down my dream cheeks until I see a bright light and I walk towards it. I go through the mini portal straight into the arms of my love and it makes me feel so much better. Zim starts wiping away my tears and he whispers "Don't worry about me Dib, I'm back with you and you're all I need to be happy. I love you Dib."

I feel so giddy even though I know its just a dream and to make it even better dream Zim kisses me; it was a sweet little kiss that somehow showed his love for me through it even though it was so short. I spend a couple moments just holding him and then the bright light comes back but I can still feel his love. I spent the rest of my sleep in a beautiful haze of love that sent all the bad dreams away into hiding; I could feel that they would be back and would haunt me forever until I talk to Zim about it. For now I decide to just go back into my little haze until morning, where I'll talk to Zim about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I woke up from my warm love filled haze to find something warm curled around my body and something resting on my chest. My still sleepy brain just brushed it off as the dog and I started going back to sleep when I jolted awake remembering that I don't have a dog and it definitely can NOT be Gaz. I open my eyes slowly and look around; when I don't recognize the room around me I shoot out of bed and catch a sight of something green tumble off the bed. I slowly start backing away from the bed until I see two pink eyes peek up over the bed and I suddenly remember yesterday. With a groan I put my head in my hands and call out "I'm so sorry Zim, I didn't mean to dump you off the bed, I just forgot where I was and freaked out." 'Oh crap he's definitely going to kill me now.' I look up to see Zim slowly stand up and start walking towards me.

I couldn't read his expression. So I instantly thought he was going to kill me and I started backing up and away from him. The Zim did something even worse than trying to kill me. Zim's eyes started filling up with tears against and his face had hurt and betrayal all over it. I stood there in shock; Zim, the great Irken invader, was crying because his enemy was scared of him. Before I could go and comfort him he takes off out of the room and I hear the sound of his lab door slamming closed and a lock being turned. All of a sudden a tube comes out of the ceiling, sucks me in it, and deposits me outside in front of his house where the lawn gnomes start firing rapidly at me. I ran away from his house and back to mine.

When I reach the front door I sighed and thought 'I knew it... He'll never love me back; he doesn't even like me. Its just hate and that's probably all it ever will be.' I decide I need to talk to someone about this so I turn around and start walking towards Beth's house. I'm halfway to her house when I hear something buzzing behind me, but when I turn around its just a little bee so I just continue on to Beth's house. Once I'm there I knock on the door, but Tom answered the door instead of Joe or Beth or Ashley. "'Bout time you got here slowpoke. What was so important that you had to be an hour late to our meeting?" Tom asks. Meeting? No one said anything about a meeting.

Before I can ask what's going on Tom grabs me by my arm and drags me into the living room, but when we get in there Beth sees that something's on my mind, something so big that there's absolutely no way I'll be able to pay attention. "Ok, um since Dib missed most of the meeting after we started and seeing as how we're done anyways, why don't you guys go hang out for the day and I'll help Dib catch up." Beth says to everyone and looks pointedly at Joe, her husband, who in turn herds Ashley, their daughter, Tammy, Ashley's best friend, and Tom out the door. Beth looks at me and says "Spill it now. No excuse, no holding back, it has to be the full story or else I will force everything out of you!"

I give an exaggerated sigh, but the smile kind of counteracts it; Beth is pretty much my mom even if we aren't biologically related. I tell her the whole story from finding Zim in the shed to this morning when he ran away from me and at the end I sigh, for real this time, then say "Beth, what am I going to do? I love Zim, but he obviously hates me and there is no way that I can stop him from taking over the world now. I had hope that maybe he would love me back, but when he ran away it hurt so bad, like a knife going through my heart."

Before Beth can answer the little bee that I had seen following me was suddenly spazzing out and slamming into walls and we just sat there watching it in a kind of stunned way. Me because I suddenly remembered that Zim had a little robot bee and it was equipped with a camera that allowed Zim to see anything he wants as long as it was in the line of the bee's vision. Beth because she had never seen a bee spazz like that and she didn't quite know what to do other than watch it, though it is kind of funny to watch the poor thing slamming into everything.

That is until it decides to slam into your head and somehow fling you over the back of the couch even though it doesn't weigh enough to do that to a child! Beth comes rushing over to help me fight the little bee and keep it from hitting me repeatedly over and over again. "Dib, what's up with you and bees?" Beth asks me while helping me up off the floor and I laugh and smile sheepishly before answering, "Beth that wasn't a bee. That was one of Zim's cameras and I didn't notice until I realized it followed me from my house and started having a seizure."

She just laughs before pushing me towards the door with a go and a mutter of "Teenagers, what'll you do with 'em." so I start back towards Zim's with a wave in her direction. I don't see the bee, so maybe I've got an advantage and can sneak into his base without him noticing; with that thought I take off running so fast that I'm out of breath by the time I get there.

Taking a moment to catch my breath I look suspiciously at the gnomes who for once actually look deactivated, then I walk up to the door, open it, and walk in while telling Gir to be quiet because I want to surprise Zim and my only response was "YAY! I'll make da WAFFLES!" with that said he runs to the kitchen where I hear a lot of banging noises, but don't really care. I go to the toilet elevator and try to go down as quietly as possible; when I get to the bottom of the base I walk slowly to the lab door. I open the door slowly then look around for Zim and see him standing at the computer looking at the bee camera that was searching for something. I run and wrap my arms around him tightly then slam my lips against him for a long, passionate kiss. I pull back, tuck his head under my chin, and whisper "I love you Zim. Don't ever doubt it, because I have for at least eight years if not more."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Zim's POV Oh Irk, how much stupider can you get than the "AMAZING" Zim; I don't even deserve the title of amazing. First I go and fall in love with my enemy for Irk's sake, then when the tallest finally let me go back home, I blow up some planet that was a vital source of money for Irk, and lastly I get banished from Irk for good! It hurt so bad that the tallest would treat me that way, but once back on Earth I thought maybe Dib has changed and would slowly start returning my feelings. I went to his house to find his parental unit and sister sitting at the table with some woman talking, without Dib.

Thinking Dib had given up on me, it had been eight years, hurt more than the tallest had so I decided to hide from everything and hid where no one would think to look: Dib's backyard. When Dib found me in his shed I just burst down into tears, seeing him had just made me remember how much he hated me, but when he ran the whole way to my base because he thought I was hurt made me believe that he had some kind of feelings for me. Until the morning when he forgot what happened and then walked away from me in fear; that hurt the most. I probably overreacted to the whole situation and once I realized that I sent my camera bee to see if he was ok.

Aha! I found him! He's walking through town with his head down shoulders slumped, weird he is way past his house. He walks up to an unfamiliar house, rings the door bell, and then jumps in surprise when a guy opens the door. They start talking, which I zone out and just sit there staring at Dib, 'He is very handsome, its a suprise that he doesn't have a mate yet...'

I shoot up out of my seat when I see the guy who opened the door grab Dib's hand and snarl when he pulls him into the house and doesn't let go until they are in the living room, but I calm down when I see him sit by some girl and put his arm around her shoulder. Strangely all of the people except some lady and Dib leave the room, then at the lady's prompting Dib sit down and starts to tell the lady what has happened since yesterday. I sit there intrugied at how he says everything but when he says "Beth, what am I going to do? I love Zim, but he obviously hates me and there is no way I can stop him from taking over the world now. I had hope that maybe he would like me, but when he ran away it hurt so bad, like a knife going through my heart."

Oh my IRK! Dib loves me! I start jumping around and yelling "YES!" really loud, which sends my bee camera into a frenzy and when I jump at the screen and start kissing where Dib's face is the bee sends him to the floor. I am so busy jumping around so happy that when I turn back I only see the lady. My heart jumps in my chest and I franticly try to find him, I keep searching and searching all around the house and his house, but I can't find him.

Suddenly two arms come around me, turn me around, and crush me against a chest while a pair of lips come down on mine in a long, passionate kiss filled with love, love that will last forever. When the lips come up my head is tucked under a chin and I hear Dib's voice whisper "I love you Zim. Don't ever doubt it, because I have for at least eight years if not more." I wrap my arms around Dib and stand on tiptoe to whisper in his ear "I love you too Dib." He lets out a whoop, then picks me up and spins me around in a couple circles before putting me down and when I look up I see a giant beam on his face. We sit there staring at each other for a while, just staring at each other like our biggest wish just came true, which in a way it did.

Until Gir ran in and throws a bunch of pancake mix all over us then screams "I MADE DA WAFFLES!" and runs off. We hear a loud crash and maniac giggling. I look up at Dib, "Want to go murder a robot?" I ask in a sweet, little innocent tone with a smile. Dib laughs and replies "Maybe later, right now I just want to spend time with my love in my arms." I agree quickly, but before I can suggest what we might want to do Gir comes running in screaming "MASTAH THE ANGRY MONKEY SHOW IS ON!"

"Well lets go make a little robot happy." Dib says before we walk over to the elevator and when we get up to the main floor we settle onto the couch and Gir sits on the floor in front of the tv with a suck monkey and some tacos beside him. I pay attention for a little while, but when I look over at Dib I see him sleeping. I take advantage of this and sit there just looking at him and noticing all the differences. He's taller, a lot taller, somewhere around six foot or more, and he's lean, but also slightly muscular. His hair is still in a scythe form but he grew it out and it hangs down to the middle of his back, but the rest of his hair is cut short. Something new about him puzzles me...

Where are his glasses? I reach up and wave my hands in front of his face. Nope no invisible glasses. How does he manage that? "I started wearing contacts a year ago. Helps me see better and easier to deal with investigations, especially since the ghosts kept stealing them off my face and floating around or break them." I jumped, not expecting an answer. Dib opens his eyes and said "I wasn't asleep and you started talking out loud, so I answered your question. Sorry if I startled you." He pulls me close and I snuggle into his embrace then I sigh when I realize how I must look to him. A five foot five little alien with evil red eyes, ugly green skin, and I tried to kill him so many times when we were younger; who would want that to be their love?

"I do. You are beautiful, even if guys don't like that word, you are to me. You are the perfect height for me, no matter how small you think you are, your eyes are beautiful and show so much emotion, and your skin is unique and I know that I'll never lose you in a crowd because you stand out and you are mine. You may have hated me when we were younger, but knowing that you love me now is the best thing you could ever have told me. By the way, you might want to get that 'talking my thoughts aloud' thing under control." Dib smiles at me after saying this, but the smile changes and worry replaces joy.

"Zim... Why are you crying? Please don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Dib starts babbling after that and is wiping my tears away franticly. I lean up and kiss him to get him to stop talking before saying "Dib you didn't hurt me, you made me cry tears of joy, because someone loves me the way I am. Nobody has ever even liked me, its only ever been hate." Dib looks at me and then clutches me to his body. When he lets go we settle back onto the couch, Dib laying sideways and me curled up beside him. I start drifting off and am almost asleep when something starts ringing really loud; Dib shifts and pulls out a small device, hits a button, and says hello into it. He listens for a couple minutes and then says ok I'm on my way. He puts the thing back into his pocket and sits up with a curse. "Zim I have to go, we just got a new assignment and have to leave soon. I'm really sorry." He whisper with a sad look.

"Dib-thing if I went with you would that make you happy?" The only answer I get is a stunned face. "Yes, Zim. But what would you do with Gir?" "Why bring him along of course, silly hu-man.." "Alright Zim, you and Gir can come, but we might be gone for a while. Why don't you go and pack then meet me at my house? I have to pack too." Dib looks at me hopefully and I nod. "Ok Zim see you soon." He says before walking out towards his house.

I go running to my room and grab some clothes and a couple extra dog suits for Gir then shove them into a suitcase. "Gir, come on we need to go meet the Dib-thing." I yell towards Gir and wait at the front door while listening to a bunch of bangs before Gir emerges from the kitchen with his dog suit on and a small backpack. I open my mouth to ask but then realize I won't get a straight answer so I start walking towards Dib's house with Gir trailing behind me. I wonder how Dib's new friends will react to me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I'm really really sorry for the wait, but I was so very busy with school! I'm not giving up on this story at all and I love you guy's comments and when new people follow my story. And now that summer is here and schools out I hope to finish this story before school starts back up. Now this chapter is kind of short. I know I'm sorry such a long wait and a short chapter BUT, before any of you try to hurt me or something the next chapter WILL be out in the next day or so! I promise!**

**Now enjoy and please tell me what you think! Your comments make my day and I enjoy knowing you enjoy reading my writing.**

* * *

Chapter Five

I walk outside happy as can be, but mother nature busted through my thoughts and I frowned looking around. It was very dark with the clouds blocking the sun and there wasn't a soul around which was very weird. Normally the city is buzzing with life, filled to the brim with people, but today was dark, empty, and for some reason it felt like the world was predicting impending doom. With a frown I set off towards Dib's house with Gir in tow and even Gir can feel the difference to the world, he's just walking obediently without a sound. I wonder if this has something to do with Dib's new mission. The feeling of doom grew greater and greater until I snapped under the fear and took off running towards Dib's house. I knew something even worse than being banished or never able to see Dib again was behind me following close behind, but my pack didn't even sense it, and then the next thing I see is Gir running past me screaming his signature high-pitched shriek. That's when I sent out my spider legs, grabbed Gir, and took off as fast as I could to Dib's house which I could just see up ahead, but I feel like I can't outrun this thing behind me.

**"You are very right, my dear Zim. You will NEVER out run me, because I will always find you. See you soon my lovely." **Came a voice right in my ear and when I heard that Irk-awful voice I admit I screamed like a little girl and ran even faster until I was safely inside Dib's house.

"Zim! What happened? Are you alright? God you're shaking like a leaf, come on, sit down right here and calm down a little. What happened?" Dib is having a panic attack, but all I could do is sit there going over that voice and those words. For some reason that voice is very familiar, but I can't place where I could know it from. I have many enemies, so it could be an assassin sent from one or many teamed up to exterminate me, but why? I've been banished, can never roam the galaxy or universe again, so why send someone to kill me. No one thought I would last this long anyway, probably all thought I would kill myself or give myself up to the government and be torn apart as "research", though why the hyoo-mans would call tearing apart a living being and torturing it for fun research.

"ZIM! Answer me please! Zim please, baby please! I'm so worried, please talk to me. Zim I love you, please, please DON'T shut me out!" I turn to see Dib screaming at me with tears streaming down his face. I smile then knowing a little secret none of my enemies know: I have a reason to live and that reason is the person I love, Dib. I jump on him and we end up tumbling over the couch edge, but I'm light enough to do nothing but knock the air out of Dib. I start laughing and kissing every inch of his face and kissing every single bad little tear away.

"Oh Dib, I could never shut you out, I love you too much. I want you to get this into your big head," I have to stop I the middle of my sentence to laugh when he lets out a "HEY" but I continue. "You are my reason to live, the only thing keeping me here, keeping me from dying. But you need to know this. Something followed me here, something evil, something that wants to harm me or worse kill me." After I said this I repeat to him what the thing told me. "Dib no matter what happens to me I want you to continue living and if you can live right and well while trying to find me that's fine, but after a year or two, if I go missing, you will move on and forget about me. Give yourself a life, don't cheat yourself out of life."

He nods and stands up with me still in his arms before quietly saying "Zim I love you. Always remember that. Now lets go before I get chewed out by Beth."

We pack our things into his car and get in before starting on our way to the headquarters, or Beth's house, so we can all go to the airport to be sent somewhere in Ireland I believe. Fortunately, Dib told Beth that he was bringing someone special along and she was ok with it, obviously knowing about me already. I like this Beth person, but how will the others react to me? They are like Dib's family, might as well be as he didn't have me or a real family when he met them and they took him under their wing. Hmm.. I'll have to thank them for that. Dib is so much more open and relaxed, feeling self-confident about himself now that he has a family and friends. Dib coughs into his hand awkwardly before stating "Stop staring at me like that, its a bit hard to concentrate when I can feel your eyes on me." I turn to look out the window to see us pulling into a driveway in front of a huge mansion and when I swing my head to Dib in disbelief he smiles sheepishly and says "With all the jobs we get and how well people pay us most of the time we're kind of sitting on top of a fortune. Anyways come on lets go in and I'll introduce you to my friends and family." After saying that he bounds out of the car and to my side, pulling my door open, and once I'm out puts his arm around my shoulders before leading me up to the door. He takes me inside and towards the voices buzzing in the living room. He is beaming from ear to ear, smiling so much I hope he doesn't hurt himself.

"Hey guys! I have someone here that I want you to meet. Everyone this is-" But Dib is cut of by a guy of about twenty/twenty-two yelling "What the hell? HOLY SHIT DIB YOU GET AWAY FROM THAT EVIL CREATURE!" And the next thing anyone sees is the guy jumping at me, knocking me to the floor, and pressing something to my neck that makes my body convulse until the only thing left is darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Dib's POV

"DAMNIT TOM! WHAT THE HELL!?" I roar at Tom, who's like my brother, but God damnit he just tazed Zim the love of my life right before I could introduced him. He is so going to regret this, but right before I could launch my attack on him Gir gets there first.

"YOU HAVE KILLED MY MASTAH! WHYYYYYY!? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Gir just keep screeching why and hitting Tom with his metal hands. Ashley and Tammy are screaming their heads off, Beth is waving some kind of incense in Zim's face trying to wake him up, Joe is trying to get Gir off of Tom, and me... Well as for me I'm laughing my ass off.

"Damn it all Dib get that robot dog off of Tom before he breaks something!" Beth yells at me over her shoulder and I sigh before going to do what she commanded me to do. Yes commanded. I grab Gir and pull him into a hug.

"Gir Zim isn't dead, he just looks dead thanks to this idiot," I take some time to glare over at Tom who has a look of guilt on his face. "Don't worry Gir he'll be back in no time watching The Angry Monkey show and eating waffles with you." Gir looks up at me with his hood down(guess it fell off in his little.. um.. fight?) and little robot tears streaming from big teal eyes that could melt anyone's heart. "Promise Mary?" When I nod he gives me a wobbly smile and cuddles into my chest still sad, but hopeful.

"You will apologize to both Gir and Zim, when he wakes up. I do not appreciate you tazing the one I love and upsetting Gir." I spit at him while glaring at him the whole time. He just stands there mouth gaping, the same as Ashley and Tammy, and I suddenly feel surrounded by idiots so I walk over to Beth and start whispering soothing things to Gir.

When Zim suddenly gasps and sits up all of us jump in surprise. He starts looking around very confused like and so adorable that, with Gir still in my arms, I grab him in a giant, very constricting hug, but he doesn't mind because he hugs me and Gir back just as tight. "God Zim I'm so sorry! I would have never brought you here if I knew that this would happen." I whisper to him and instead of an answer I get a reassuring kiss that only lasts a couple seconds to my frustration.

"There are people you don't want to disappoint in the room; we'll finish this later." He slowly whispers in my ear then pulls back to look me in the eye and grin wickedly, the grin he used to give me back when we were kids trying to kill each other. 'Oh yeah, there's one more thing I need to do.' Now I grin wickedly before turning around, locating Tom, and then stalking towards him before I slug him hard enough to hear, fucking hear, the crunch of this nose breaking. It's actually strangely satisfying even when Beth starts scolding me, but I'm not listening as I walk back over to Zim. I help him up and sling my arm around his shoulders, like I'm claiming him as my possession, which I guess I sort of am.

Tom looks over at us holding his nose, but manages to force out, while a bit nasally "Sorry dude. I kind of deserved that for what I did to him." I only nod, still pissed off more than I have ever been in my life, but he is practically my brother. Eh. I'll forgive him eventually. Maybe...

"Well if you boys are done horsing around we need to get on the plane or else we're going to be late and you know how important these things are." We each get a stern look before Beth looks sweetly at Zim and says "Welcome to the family Zim. I have waited a very long time to see you and am very glad that you make Dib happy. He is like my son, so you are like my son-in-law." Then her gaze turns fierce and she tells him matter-of-factly "But I swear that if you hurt him I will hurt you severely!"

**HAHA! I did it! How many of you didn't believe me? That's ok I didn't quite believe it myself, but I did it. I'm proud of myself :D **

**Well enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I fixed the first five chapters and they are now spaced out so if you want to go back and read them they have been fixed. Also in some of the chapters the chapter numbers aren't the same and that was just me getting confused but they are all in the same order. Well enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 8

Dib's POV

I know something is wrong with Zim, he's agitated and nervous, but I don't know why and he refuses to tell me. After Tom tazed Zim I have been worried, but I am beyond worried now, even though he keeps telling me that he's fine. I feel like something horrible is going to happen on this trip and that it was a set up, but I don't dare tell anyone this because I'm the rookie. Why would they listen to me? Well maybe my instincts will be wrong because I don't think I could handle anything bad happening so soon after I just got Zim back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to take off." Came the flight attendant's voice and with that I settle back into my seat with a sigh and weak hope. I watch Zim out of the corner of my eye because this is his first flight and I want to see his reaction. Thankfully Zim put Gir in sleep mode before we boarded because having him bouncing around screaming would be nerve-racking and I'm a nervous wreck as it is.

We start driving to take off and as soon as we lift off the ground Zim grabs my hand tightly. He looks terrified and its so utterly adorable that I just squeeze his hand and kiss his cheek. "Zim you have a spaceship why are you scared?" I whisper to him as quietly as I can. "Spaceships go straight up, not at an angle." He replies and I just nod.

Thirty minutes into the flight I look around and see that everyone is asleep so I take a page from the rest and close my eyes to go to sleep. I have sweet dreams about Zim and I and right before I wake up I see a big, evil looking monster that looks like a cross from a demon and a giant blob.

"Dib. Dib... Dib!" Someone's screaming in my ear and when I open my eyes, everyone is leaving the plane and Tom is sitting beside me shaking my shoulders. "I'm up, I'm up!" I grumble at him before getting up, grabbing my stuff, and walking off the plane to find Zim. That thing I saw just looked weird and menacing. Why would I see a monster thing in my dreams? I've never seen it before and I haven't had a nightmare since I was 10, so what was my mind trying to tell me. Or warn me about?

"Dib-thing are you alright?" Zim asks trying to look bored, but he can't hide anything from me, after all I did stalk him for years. "Yeah Zim, I'm fine." I start chuckling at the idea that we went from stalking to enemies to being in love. Who woulda thought.

Hmm.. Zim seems embarrassed to walk beside me, so I wonder how dead I will be if I just reached out and grabbed him then gave him a huge romantic kiss in front of everyone. Nope.. I don't want to die without properly showing my love for him, he needs love more than me being cruel. So I just settle with reaching out and grabbing his hand and even that got me the evil eye.

I start laughing evilly in my mind. 'Nope sorry buddy this hand is mine and you aren't getting it back.' "Dib honey, why are you smiling like that? Its a bit creepy.." Beth's voice breaks through my thinking and when the words register in my brain I just smile apologetically. We grab our luggage and step outside to get the car we booked.

"Dib, where are we?" Zim whispers to me and I reply right away "Spain". He just hmphs a reply and tries to take his hand back again, but I'm not letting go just yet. We get in our car and start to the house, while my feeling that something bad is going to happen just gets worse and worse. By the time we are right outside of the house I'm about to throw up, but I keep it hidden because I don't want to worry anyone.

Beth knocks on the door and after a couple minutes the door opens to show a beautiful woman with black hair and dark, dark brown eyes. She smiles and welcomes us before ushering us in, but before I get in I see a sign attached to the house that says "Welcome to Manor of the Dead".


End file.
